


Heartbeat

by Dr_TJ_Eckleburg



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Heartbeat Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_TJ_Eckleburg/pseuds/Dr_TJ_Eckleburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Herbert craved measurable and favorable results, proof that his efforts had been well-directed. As in the lab, so in Dan's bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Backwards-Blackbird for editing!

Herbert craved measurable and favorable results, proof that his efforts had been well-directed. 

As in the lab, so in Dan’s bed.

His thumb often pressed lightly to Dan’s throat or wrist—calculated touches that lingered just long enough to allow Herbert to savor his partner’s thrumming heartbeat. His own blood rushed downward.

It was all chemical—procedural, really. The feather-light stroke of a finger here, the press of feverish lips there, and he could make Dan’s heart race. Their time wrapped in each other as such had been an enlightening experiment. Mental notes were taken; Herbert was a quick study.

To elicit hums and moans of pleasure from his partner was all well and good... but the heartbeat. The heart, the very muscle itself, does not lie. Herbert measured his partner’s quickening pulse until he could hear it in his own skull, throbbing incessantly. It filled him up, his cock achingly hard, for nothing was more pleasurable than success.

It was proof that Herbert could make Dan stay, that he could speak his passionate and foreign language if he wanted. Of course, it would be preferable if Dan didn’t need such attention at all… but he valued his partner. And in his more frivolous moods, Herbert valued the game he could make of his heart—pleasing, manipulating. He was not looking to become fluent in such a language, but if he could speak it clearly enough to make Dan bend to his will, it was a worthy endeavor.

Herbert covered Dan’s mouth with his own to muffle any guttural sounds—all he wanted to hear was that delicious thrumming as he pulled and plucked bloody, aching heartstrings, smug in his triumph.


End file.
